espada and his servant
by DRown me in a dragon rainbow
Summary: Kyoya Takaoshi was a regular hollow till Aizen got ahold of her, though she was still just sixteen because she just died four days before azien turned his back completely on the soul society, Takaoshi knew Ichigo and Uuryu and Chad and Orehime before she died, she was always there for Ichigo like Tatsuke was and they were practicly like family.


Me: Hi folks Its black rose592 but you guys can call me annie.

Renji: You know what _annie_ I don't think I like you.

Me: *Jumps on his back and pinches his cheek* Aww why not

Renji: Hey cut it out, because your annoying

Me; But what if I told you your one of the best looking guys on the show

Renji: Eh *blushes*

Me: yup

Renji: a-anyway Annie doesn't own bleach or any of the characters except her own OC

Me: yup bleach and the origanal characters belong to the wonderful Tite Kubo *Smiles cheeky smile* Wish I did though any way on with the story.

* * *

My name is Nagisa Tonaki, I'm an orphan living the good life with my two best friends, Shiro Tonaki and Eri Tonaki. We all have the same last names because we're like family.  
Right now we're running for our lives from the shopkeeper down the street. If your wondering what we did well nothing he just doesn't like us, Maybe it's because of all the pranks we pulled. Me my brother and sister live in the 18th district of the rukongai, We all wish we could join the shinigami, I always wanted to work under either of these captains, Byakuya Kuchiki, Gin Ichimaru and/or Toshiro Histugaya. Most people ask 'why Gin he's so scary and a ass' But my answer was and always would be, 'because he raised me and is so nice and caring like an older brother. Well thats all, now back to being chased.

We turned down another street finally losing the old geezer, hearing angry cries so we kept running.

"Ky-Kyoya can we stop now." Eri whined

"No we have to keep going." I said turing right not watching where I was going.

"Kyoya we have to stop now." Shiro yelled.

"Why."

"We're about to enter the seireitei."

"Shit."

We skidded to a hault but with Eri being clumsy and me beibg infront of her she bumped into me and I fell on seireitei soil.  
I heard a whistling sound of a shunpo stopping right infront of me, My eyes were closed but I knew who it was by the spiritual pressure.

"Damn it Kyoya what did I tell you about boundries, God you never listen." Renji cried picking me up by the arm and dragging me out of the seireitei.

"Damn it Renji that hurts, and I didn't do it on purpose this time, The shop keeper is trying to kill us again."

"Damn, can't you liveone day without getting in trouble"

"Probably not, but you should give me some credit, I try not to." I said sitting down crosslegged right infront of the boarder giving him my cheeky smile.

Renji sighed face palming."Damn do I have escort you, or do you want Captain Ichimaru to." He said to all three of us.

"Please not captain Ichimaru." Eri squeeked

"Yeah you'll do Luitenant Abarai." Shiro said.

He then looked right at me waiting for my answer.

"Fine you escort us Renji." I sighed.

"Heh Heh, I knew you couldn't turn down your favorite Luitenant." Renji snickered earning him a hard smack on the head.

"Ow, You know all I have too do is Draw my sword and kill you, right." He growled

"Yeah, But you won't." I said smiling at him. 'Renji is just annoyed' Zabimaru told me, 'yeah' I replied.

"Lets get you home." He said calmly, tick mark toataly visable.

We walked toward a small two bedroom house which was right across the path from the shinigami academy. My friends said I should join cause I'm the only one in our little family with spirit energy But I refused; I would't leave them to fend for themselves.

'I know I can't avoid it forever.' I thought frowning inwardly.

"You okay." Shiro askedgrabbing my hand trying to mke me feel better by giving me a reassuring squeeze which I returned to tell him I'm fine.

"Alright." He said walking away.

"Shiro?" I asked

"Yeah." He said looking over his shoulder

"Can you protect Eri." I whispered

"Yeah, why"

"Um I'm thinking about joining"

"Great well I know that you'll graduate early with how well you can control your reitsu and how smart you are."

"Aww." I blushed rubbing the back of my head.

"Kyoya, Shiro you coming." Renji called

"Yeah we're coming." Shiro called then turned to me and smiled. "Hpoe your ready to tell them too."

"Ye-Yeah I am."

"Good cause I'm sure as hell not."

I giggled and we went inside and sat around our little table.

"Renji won't you stay I have some important news to tell you." I said.

"Fine but then I have to go." Renji said.

"Yay."

"Well whats so important." He said after a few minuters passed

"I am going to join shinigami academy."

"Wow can you even control you spirite energy."

"Yes."

"Oh really, prove it."

I raised my spirit energey as high as secong seat even though I can go up to assistant captain, I decided to leave it at second seat, then I lowered it all the way to where it seems like I have none. Then I put it back to second seat.

"Hmmm, so you can control it all roight follow me." Renji said walking away.

"A-Alright."

We walked across the way to the shinigami academy and went inside.

Renji went and talked to someone at the front desk, they talked for a while then he turned around.

"Follow us."

"yes renji."

* * *

Me: How was that.

Renji: what was that, and why is this story a romance and adventure and why am I on the list alond with Captain kuchiki and captain Histugaya and shuuhei.

Me: Because your going to be paired up with Kyoya.

Renji: Why her she's a trouble maker and I don't even know what she lookes like.

Me: Well she has shoulder length black hair with electric blue streeks, Bright green eyes, she is about six inches shorter than you and is very slim and is a good athlete.

Renji: Hmm, pretty good looking I think.

Kyoya: Why the heck do I have to be paired up with a pineapple head. *puts on a pouty face*

Renji: Who you calling a pinapple head.

Kyoya: You *Pokes him in the chest*

Renji: *grabs her hand and pulls her to him and putting his face in hers* don't poke me and don't call me pineapple head.

Kyoya: Ew your breath stinks

Shuuhei: Stupid people

Me: anyway I'll update as soon as I can and I'd like some reviews and when should she gaduate, I was thinking six weeks or two months, you can tell me in reviews.


End file.
